


It's About Time

by CarboMcoco



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hobbit!Reader, Reader-Insert, fem!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarboMcoco/pseuds/CarboMcoco
Summary: “You fancy Sam!” Frodo said with a grin once Samwise was out of earshot.At first, you considered denying it. However, the look on your neighbor’s face told you that there wasn’t a bit of doubt in his mind. “Please don’t tell anyone, Frodo! Especially not Mr. Samwise!” you pleaded quietly.Samwise x fem!hobbit!Reader. Awkward fluff.





	It's About Time

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched the LOTR trilogy for the first time and I'm just really emotional about Samwise right now

It was a lovely spring day in Hobbiton as you walked down the street with your childhood friend, Frodo Baggins. You had grown up on Bagshot Row with the Baggins Family a few homes in one direction, and the Gamgee Family a few homes in the other. Hamfast Gamgee’s youngest son, Samwise, had long since been the object of your affection, though you dared not tell a soul—not even Frodo. They were the closest of friends, and you weren’t sure how much you trusted Frodo to keep it to himself. As the two of you made your way down the road, you spotted none other than Samwise working in a neighbor’s garden. Frodo called out to him, and your face lit up as he came down the hill to greet you.

“Mornin’ Miss (Y/N), Mister Frodo,” Samwise greeted you cordially. “Fine day, isn’t it?” He wiped his brow with the back of his hand, brushing his curly blond hair out of his eyes. 

“Sure is. (Y/N) and I are on our way to have some elevensies by the creek,” Frodo said. “Care to join us?”

Samwise’s smile melted your heart. “I’d love to, if you’re willing to wait for me to put my tools away. I’d only be a minute,” he said.

“Sure,” Frodo said. “We’ll wait here until you’re ready to head out.”

“Thank you kindly,” Samwise said with a small bow, and as he straightened himself you accidentally caught his eye. He flashed you a quick smile before turning to head back up the hill to where he had left his things. You watched him as he went, a small smile on your lips.

“You fancy Sam!” Frodo said with a grin once Samwise was out of earshot.

At first, you considered denying it. However, the look on your neighbor’s face told you that there wasn’t a bit of doubt in his mind. “Please don’t tell anyone, Frodo! Especially not Mr. Samwise!” you pleaded quietly.

Your friend chuckled. “And why not? From what I hear, he seems to think you’re rather cute,” he said teasingly.

“You mustn’t tell fibs like that. You know that’s not true,” you said, although the though made you smile. You glanced at Samwise again and held back a sigh. He really was the sweetest hobbit you’d ever met. Strong and a hard worker, too. You caught yourself imagining how his calloused hands might feel in yours and silently chastised yourself. You shouldn’t let yourself get carried away.

“Why don’t we ask him when he comes back?” Frodo suggested playfully, making you gently shove him with a laugh. After a few moments of lighthearted bickering, Samwise trotted down the hill and you made your way down towards the creek near Bag End. Frodo started recounting a story that his uncle had told him, and smiled knowingly as he caught you stealing affectionate glances at the larger hobbit. As you neared Frodo’s home, he paused near a tree just outside the property. “I need to run in and get a few things, but you can wait here,” Frodo said, running up the path towards his home before you could even offer to help him. It only took you a moment to realize that he had intentionally left you alone with his gardener.

Making a mental note to kill Frodo when he returned, you turned to Samwise and continued your conversation. “You’ve done such a lovely job with Frodo’s garden, Mr. Samwise,” you commented as you both leaned against the large tree. “I think everyone’s glad you followed in your father’s footsteps. Whole village looks better since you set to work.”

Samwise smiled. “Why, thank you, miss! That’s awful kind of you to say. Though without your handiwork, this whole place would have fallen apart a long time ago.”

“I just help out where I can,” you said with a shy grin.

“Well, I think it’s important you know how much we Gamgees appreciate what you do,” he said with a genuineness that gave you butterflies. “You’ve helped us out at least a dozen times.”

The two of you shared a warm look. “And you’re very welcome.” You both stood in a pleasant silence, appreciating the gentle breeze that toyed with the grassy hills surrounding Bag End as your mind started to wander. Maybe you should tell Samwise how you feel. It would probably be better if he heard it from you and not from Frodo, just in case he blew things out of proportion. Or would it? If you told him yourself, it might put him in an awkward position. He might feel pressured to come up with a response on the spot, and you wouldn’t want to make him do that. Maybe you should write a letter? It would give him time to think about it. But you supposed it would still force him to give you an answer eventually. If Frodo told him, he could at least pretend he didn’t know. But that lead you right back to the start. Oh, what to do! 

You were snapped out of your thoughts when you felt Samwise briefly press his lips against your cheek. You gasped and covered your mouth with your hands as your face started to turn red. Staring at him with wide eyes, your heart stared racing. Samwise Gamgee had just kissed you.

Seeing your reaction, the nervous smile dropped from his face. "I'm sorry, Miss (Y/N)! I didn't mean to upset you, honest! Oh, please don't be cross with me, I didn't mean no harm!" He twiddled his thumbs anxiously as his cheeks took on a hue similar to your own. You tried to speak but couldn't make a sound. He looked at the ground and rubbed the back of his neck. "I can... I can go if you want me to, miss. Just please say somethin'."

Powerless to find the words to say, but unable to bear seeing the guilty look on his face any longer, you threw your arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. The hobbit froze. He hadn’t expected that. When he came back to his senses, he wrapped his arms around you and held you against himself. "Oh, Miss (Y/N), I like you somethin’ fierce!" Samwise confessed, and you felt your heart flutter. “I’m not expecting you to return my feelings, I just, I just needed you to know.”

Your cheeks were burning. “I feel the same way,” you finally managed to stutter out. He quickly pulled away to look at your face, holding your shoulders.

“Really?” he asked, his eyes full of amazement. You nodded shyly. A huge smile broke out across his face and for a moment it almost looked as though he might cry. He excitedly cupped your face and kissed your forehead before pulling you into his arms and spinning you around. You both laughed gleefully. Setting you down, he took your hands in his. “You’ve made me a very happy hobbit, miss. I promise you won’t regret givin’ me a chance.”

“Well it’s about time,” you heard Frodo laugh before you could respond, and you both jumped in surprise. He was standing not ten feet away from you, smiling proudly with the materials needed for the picnic in his arms.

“You mustn’t sneak up on people like that, Mister Frodo,” Samwise scolded bashfully. You had since let go of each other and were both fidgeting nervously.

“And you didn’t believe me when I said that Sam thought you were cute!” Frodo teased you, and you looked at each other in surprise.

“I never—I didn’t—Mister Frodo, you said you wouldn’t tell her!” Samwise stuttered.

A smile crept onto your face. “You really said that?” you asked him timidly.

“Course,” Samwise said, straightening himself with a false air of confidence, yet unable to meet your eyes. “You’re the cutest hobbit I e’er laid eyes on. If—If you don’t mind me saying so, miss.”

Your heart swelled and you hugged him tightly again. “Oh, Mr. Samwise, you’re the sweetest!”

“Please, miss,” he said nervously, his heart beating fast, “‘Sam’ is just fine.”

Frodo laughed again. “Come on, you two!” As you both followed Frodo down to the creek, Samwise slipped his hand into yours. You squeezed it tightly in response, all of your nerves drifting away into the spring sky.


End file.
